Total Blader Island
by PhoenixHeart25
Summary: My first MFB fanfic, I've kidnapped the bladers and forced them to compete in a survival island show (which has nothing to do with TDI what are you talking about?) They will be tortured nearly to death in the most humorous ways. so come on, i know you want to read it :) (collab written with Tiger demon of light)


**?: HELLO MFB FANFICTION WRITERS AND READERS! I AM THE IMMORTAL FLAMING PHOENIX NINJA OF BUTT-KICKING BADASS-NESS!**

**Demon: Hey Phoenix. **

**Phoenix: Why'd you have to ruin my moment? **

**Demon: Payback for making another hole in my ceiling and hacking on to my computer. **

**Phoenix: …You're point? **

**Demon: … **

**Phoenix: So I kidnapped the bladers of "Another truth or dare show :D (REMAKE!)" And a few other people on my own time and I decided to torture- I mean, write this story. **

**Demon: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Phoenix: Ummmmm…**

**Demon: Starts with a d.**

**Phoenix: Dynamite?**

**Demon: THE DISCLAIMER GENIUS!**

**Phoenix: Oh, KYOYA! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyoya: Why me?**

**Phoenix: Because we have chainsaws and dynamite! **

**Demon: We do?**

**Phoenix: YES! MUST I TELL YOU EVERYTHING?**

**Demon: Yes.**

**Phoenix: *rolls eyes* Whatever, now KYOYA! SAY THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyoya: Fine! PhoenixHeart25 and Tiger demon of light don't own MFB or Total Drama Island or any references they may make.**

**LOOKATTHEPRETTYLINEPRETTYLINELOOKATTHEPRETTYLINEPR ETTYLINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thirty bladers found themselves tied to chairs with rope. Each and every one of them was struggling to break free when a bright light shined in all of their eyes.

"Now…" A familiar voice spoke, "Which one of you stole my chocolate chip cookie?"

Everyone pointed to Tithi, including Tithi. Looking at his own pointer finger, he muttered, "You traitor."

"Well, if it's Tithi I suppose I won't punish you guys." The voice spoke again.

The normal lights turned on and there, in front of them was a familiar girl with shoulder length flame colored hair, gold eyes and a psychotic grin. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a red sweatshirt, with denim skinny jeans and spiked combat boots. She held a giant chainsaw in her hands.

"Phoenix?" The bladders realized, and started hoping this was all a bad dream. When Phoenix was involved, it couldn't be good.

Phoenix sighed and muttered, "Knew I should've had epic music for my intro."

They were all distracted when evil laughter started coming from a corner in the room. The chair turned around so everyone could see another familiar red haired girl laughing manically. Her hair reached her lower back and had jet black tips with messy bangs that were just barely swept away from her brown eyes. She wore a black T shirt with a picture of a chibi devil, bright red jeans and black and white high tops. She was stroking a small orange kitten.

She suddenly erupted into fangirlish giggles as the familiar girl who went by Demon held the kitten up, "Say hello to Cheeto!"

"Hello Cheeto." Everyone spoke in a zombie-like tone. Demon frowned.

"Don't worry Demon; I'll get a better reaction out of them." Phoenix said happily. She started up her chainsaw and pointed it at the closest blader to her; Masamune.

"Hello Cheeto!" Everyone cheered followed by whistles and applause. Demon's smile returned and Phoenix turned her chainsaw off.

"You kidnapped us to introduce us to Demon's new cat?" Tsubasa deadpanned.

"Of course not, I kidnapped you because I wanted to make a "Survivor" kind of story and I knew you wouldn't come willingly." Phoenix explained.

"So that's what happened!" Demon realized. "Couldn't it have wait until truth or dare was over?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "No."

"But-"

Phoenix set aside her chainsaw, "Now, let's split you guys into teams."

Demon jumped up, sending Cheeto running out of the room. "Dibs on Gin!"

"Why do I have a feeling this won't end well?" Gin asked, while Demon dragged her and her chair to one side of the room.

**LOOKATTHEPRETTYLINEPRETTYLINELOOKATTHEPRETTYLINEPR ETTYLINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright, you can name the team with Gin on it; I'll name this bunch of losers." Phoenix told Demon after the teams were made.

"Don't I feel appreciated." Madoka muttered.

She was ignored, as Demon examined her team. Gin, Ginka, Benkei, Yuu, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Ryuga, Doji, Pluto, Nile, Da Xing, Damian, Jack, Tithi, and Dynamis.

"You're all going to die by the end of this." Demon told them.

Phoenix nodded, writing the new team name on a clipboard, "Right then, we'll call them the 'Deadbeats' for short."

The newly named Deadbeats started protesting at what a stupid name that was.

"It's better than team unicorn." The red haired authoress said while shrugging her shoulders.

"HEY!" Masamune exclaimed.

Ryuga glared at her. "Still, why team 'You're all going to die by the end of this?'" he asked sharply.

"It's so none of you have any motivation." Demon explained to him with the same sharp attitude..

"Well, that's not completely true." Phoenix turned to them. "There is a prize that may or may not have to do with a cruise around the world."

The bladders paid a bit more attention after that.

Phoenix turned back to her team. Madoka, Kyoya, Masamune, Kenta, Ryo, Tetsuya, Rago, Zigguraut, Toby, Zeo, Dan, Rekki, Hyoma, Chris and Aguma.

"You're team name shall be, 'The weakest people I've ever met, in the history of people I've ever met.'" She wrote it down on her clipboard, "The 'Weaklings' for short."

Demon pressed a random button on the wall, and the wall opened to reveal a large plane. "We'll be having the competition on a deserted island that may or may not be in the Bermuda triangle."

Phoenix checked her watch, "We're late enough as it is! You get all the supplies and assistants, I'll load the cargo."

Demon nodded and went sprinting out the door.

Phoenix opened the cargo hatch and started chucking the protesting bladers (still tied to their chairs) in. Some were lucky enough to land upright, others landed sideways and the unlucky bladers, (Ryuga, Dan and Rekki) landed upside down.

Demon finished packing their supplies.

The co-hosts strapped themselves into the pilot and co-pilot seat.

Phoenix turned on the microphone to speak to the bladers. "Attention passangers, this is your psychotic captain speaking."

The bladers groaned in response.

"If we crash, and we most likely will by the way, if I'm in a good mood I might save you. If not, well, you're on your own. Have a nice flight, and thank you for flying with Death Trap Airlines, Flight Thirteen."

Demon took the microphone back, "This is your co-pilot speaking. If we're still alive at around four, popcorn will be served."

The plane took off and Phoenix set it on autopilot. You could hear the bladers yelling from the cargo pit. Demon sighed and they both drank some hot chocolate.

"This is going to be a looong story."

"You could say that again." Demon agreed.

"This is going to be a looong story."

"I didn't mean it literally genius."

"Whatever."

**LOOKATTHEPRETTYLINEPRETTYLINELOOKATTHEPRETTYLINEPR ETTYLINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Phoenix: So this concludes our first chapter of Total Blader Island! **

**Demon: You can PM either Phoenix or me, who you want to be voted off. And we could always use ideas for challenges. **

**Phoenix: I'll be back next week to hack, I mean, use, your computer again. *crashes through the wall* **

**Demon: WILL YOU STOP BREAKING THROUGH MY WALLS?! **

**Phoenix: *From very far away* Never! **

**Demon: okay then, FAIRWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS! **

**Phoenix: *Still from very far away* DO DA BROFIST! **

**Demon: WILL YOU STOP THAT!? **

**Phoenix: *Still from very very far away* NO!**


End file.
